da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Andon
Appearance A slender man, Andon's skin is a creamy light brown, and has his share of battle-scars and burns. He has straight hair of a dark brown -- almost black -- colour, which, when flowing freely, falls to just below the bottom of his neck. He keeps it straight, and his hair to keep it out of his face, a small ponytail sticking out in the back. He sports a thin and neatly-trimmed mustache and goatee. Andon's eyes are about as medium green. An average pair of eyebrows are over his eyes. When on duty, Andon wears very light Chantry-issued Templar armour, the Sword of Mercy etched upon its front. Crisscrossing it are two leather straps, with slots holding poison bottles that he can quickly access to coat his arrows and blade with, and a pack containing poultices, bandages, and assorted lockpicks and bits of metal used to disarm traps. He only wears a helmet if he is forced to; he finds it to be more uncomfortable than it is useful. When out of armour (normally undercover) he can be seen wearing a white cloth shirt under a leather vest, with his leather straps attached, as well as his belt. He wears a set of pants that billow at his tall, brown leather boots. These pants are of a lighter brown. Travelling, Andon covers his armour with a cloak, especially covering up the Sword of Mercy, so that he does not blatantly stand out. When hunting apostates, he does not wear his skirts. He has full plate armour for ceremonial occasions only, and is usually uncomfortable in it. Personality Andon approaches everything with caution. Nothing in his line of work is what it seems. A simple cat could be a lurking demon. An innocent civilian could be a blood mage's thrall. Never approach anything without a bit of fear, is one of the things he lives by, but he does not show fear in combat. He has learned to keep his weaknesses in check, as that is what demons prey upon. One of his main weaknesses is that at times he can get very angry -- something he is constantly working on. He dislikes magic. Magic is what took his sister from him. While he believes that weapons -- aside from enchanted ones -- are not responsible for evil if they are used for it, he believes magic is, and he detests it. Rather than hating the magi, he pities them, for they have been gifted with a curse that, when used incorrectly, can have devastating results. He treats mages with decency unless they give him reason not to. Though loyal to the Chantry, Andon cares nothing for politics. He does not get involved; there are others better suited for that. He is devout, and insults to the Andrastian faith can get him angry. He does not like to argue. And he lives on the terms of "If you respect my religion I will respect yours" though other religions are considered misguided. It is not religion that is the cause for violence; man is, and Andon believes sometimes the Chantry is too violent towards people such as the Dalish. He never reveals these views. Regardless, he detests any and all Apostates, and those he will hunt down without question. Andon is a quiet person, and asks few questions, unless he needs to. While he will socialise if given the opportunity and he fares well in a team - -being in the business he is, he has to be -- he tends to stick to himself at times. He does enjoy, when he is off-duty, interacting with others. He is a very nice person, very courteous, but sticks to simple language as much as he can, knowing not everyone is educated. Biography Juliana was a beautiful, and well-respected mage, and through her work with Dylan, an Enchanter, love blossomed at Kinloch Hold. The twins were the unintended fruits of their affection, children snatched up quickly by the Chantry. Andon and Leona were given their names by the Chantry, and it was said that the likelihood of them both showing magical talent was very great – it ran throughout the blood of Dylan. They were raised by the Chantry, taught scripture and fed Chantry propaganda. Leona was a bit of a troublemaker, and Andon was always trying to get her out of it. This seemed to be constant as Leona would continuously try to dangerous or illogical things, and Andon would attempt – usually unsuccessfully – to dissuade her. One day, Leona was climbing a statue, when he fell. But instead of getting broken bones, Leona bounced. Andon, freaking out and not understanding what was going on, reported it to a priestess. The Templars came, and took Leona away, explaining to the two what she was. Andon begged them to take him with them, but they would not. Lonely, Andon turned to prayer for comfort. As he grew, he continued to show no magical talent, and the boy's anger was directed towards magic; he hated it, and wondered why such a foul thing existed in the world and ruined people's lives, tearing families apart. An athletic young man, Andon was sent to Denerim, and was proud to be selected for Templar training, and immersed himself in it. He was given academic training, as well as the rigorous martial training, what it took to be a templar. Andon learned the dangers of magic during that training, and it only served to increase his dislike of the “curse” that “inflicted” so many human beings and elves. He was sent to preside over a Harrowing at the Kinloch Hold, and he saw first-hand what a mage could be twisted and warped into when tempted by a demon. He slew it, of course; if he hadn't, he would not be standing here today. No matter your intent, Andon realised, demons would always plague you as a mage, preying upon you in moments of weakness. And no man was immune to weakness. They had to be protected. For their sakes, and for the sakes of others. And those that refused to remain in the Circles had to be dealt with, one way or another. That didn't mean that those in the Circle should be treated poorly, and Andon made it clear that he was not their enemy. Follow the rules, and you have a friend in Andon. Once his initial training was complete, Andon took his vows, and his first dose of lyrium, becoming a full templar. It was also there that he met his sister once more, but she wasn't the young woman he remembered. She had resigned to her fate, but that didn't mean she was happy about it, and Andon could see how unhappy she was. But he was still a templar through-and-through; he would not help her go free even if she wanted it, and gave her the same treatment he did any other mage: as long as they were decent, he was as well. He bunked with two templars named Drass and Cullen. Drass hadn't chosen this life; he had been donated by his family to the Chantry. Cullen had willingly joined the Chantry. As for Andon, it hadn't really been his choice, but he couldn't be happier being a templar and doing his duty. He set about being a sort of support for his fellow templars, helping Cullen make more friends, and brightening Drass' days. Sadly, though, he'd have to part from them and from his sister, as he was called for special training. Andon wasn't a heavily-armoured warrior; he'd been trained as a rogue, and to complete that training, he was sent elsewhere. Adelhard von Arommen was a skilled Knight-Tracker from the Anderfels. After this specialised training was complete, he began a new career that would be interesting, to say the least. His marks were mostly mages that the Chantry had deemed beyond hope, rather than those that needed to be turned into the Circle. They were either too dangerous to simply apprehend, or they were potential maleficarum. It took an assassin to have them killed, and that was Andon. Some of his latest work tracking one apostate took him down the Imperial Highway; from Nevarra to Orlais to Ferelden. Andon remained their tracking his mark despite the Blight. When it was over, however, he was given a new mark; a mage that had fled Ferelden for Kirkwall during all the chaos. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Templars